The Aftermath
by Knife-Ear
Summary: Not everyone agrees on treaties and that is true with the Dark Legion. Julie-su is left alive after the murder of her love and child to re-live the painful memories, clinging to the only reminder, in a shattered place she once called home only a week ago.


Five minutes until sunrise. It's in these moments, where Julie-su's bed was cold and empty, where a child's room was cleaned out, where her heart broke the most that she truly missed _him._

Like always she was standing out the window of her chilling bedroom watching the light glow of morning as it just crested the roll of the planet below. Rarely did she bother sleeping, her eyes dark and nearly lifeless, and her ears flooded with the sounds of memories that funneled down the hall and into the room. The heartbroken ex-legionnaire could not stop the tears that began to brim her tired, violet eyes.

A shiver ran up her spine as golden light rays filtered in the room from the shattered windows filled the room. She turned and took the few steps to her bed her words and breaths choking in her throat. A hand on the headboard she begged herself not to get sick once more. Memories seemed like poison to her now and she would beg with her life for them to stop. Eyes tight she re-lived the moments that brought her to this broken place…

* * *

><p>Even as far away as the alter of the Great Emerald, the proud crimson furred Guardian could see down on the world below the mass of black uniforms all readying their weaponry. This was a day of death and this was the day the young father could honestly say he feared.<p>

It was a race home, a race to his family, a race to protect. He busted through the great front door of his home nearly knocking it off it's hinges.

"Julie!" he screamed out as he rushed through the house in search of his love.

A kind, warm hearted koala stepped out of the kitchen, Knuckles froze to a halt at the sound of her soft voice, "She's not here."

His heart sank and he gripped Abbey's shoulders looking into her eyes as he reached total panic, his voice scratchy, "Where is she?"

Abbey became aware of what was wrong in an instant, "Its happening isn't it? Oh… oh Lady Su has gone out with Lara."

Tears came to her eyes and Knuckles released her waiting for her to finish, impatiently his hand fumbled with the hat atop his head.

Her voice came out in stutters as she brushed away the tears with her apron she wore while she was making lunch for Julie-su's re-arrival. "Sh-she went out around the town. I-I do-don't know where to exactly. I'm so s-sorry Knuckles. If I… If I only knew…"

Knuckles shook his head and took a deep breath. He looked at her, his expression softened. "It's not your fault. I'll get them. Warn any passing and get ready."

He took her shoulders again and strangely hugged her, "You have been so good to us Abbey. And that I will always thank you for."

With that he left again…

* * *

><p>Julie gasped for the breath she was holding and coughed out her knees failing her and tumbling onto the freezing bed she opened her eyes. "I-I can't do this…"<p>

The tears she had managed to hold back for so long finally spilled. She buried her face into the pillow her late husband had always used painfully retaking in his smell. She cried harder, for that smell of him had always been accompanied by warmth and now she felt like ice.

* * *

><p>The young mother couldn't help but laugh as her daughter jumped onto a bench near the park only a few yards ahead.<p>

"Look Mommy, I'm as tall as you now!" Her voice and the bright smile of young Lara-su warmed Julie's heart.

The two shared the same smile and laughter as Julie stood beside her daughter admiring her height just to watch the girl laugh in childish delight. Even at the sound of thudding footsteps coming to a stop beside them they did not stop laughing.

"Hello," Julie panted out between her giggles, "Knuckles."

The three were reaching their breath when Lara spoke up finally, "Daddy what's wrong?"

Julie paled. She hadn't even really noticed Knuckles signs of deep worry. He always choose to hid it from Lara.

"Nothing Lara." He looked into his wife's eyes as he took the pair's arms, "We have to go though okay?"

The young Guardian was still smiling but the adults did not share. Giving into his impatience at the sound of thundering feet, Knuckles lifted his daughter into his arms and nodded to Julie.

* * *

><p>She chose to sit there for what felt like hours. Her knees hugged to her chest as she finally feel apart, alone.<p> 


End file.
